The building and flying of radio controlled model airplanes has become a popular past time. Many models require a very gradual rate of climb after take off. Most operators do not possess a sufficient degree of skill to negotiate a gradual climb and airplanes frequently stall during takeoff on their inaugural flight.
The applicant has determined that such stalling can be avoided if the static thrust of the airplane engine approaches the weight of the aircraft. The static thrust produced by the airplane is the product of the size and pitch of the propeller, engine adjustment, fuel mixture used and exhaust system design.